1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular communication system, and more particularly to a resource allocation scheduling method for a cellular communication system that can avoid interference between cells by preferentially allocating resources having orthogonality on a time axis to terminals having a high vulnerability of the interference between the cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications, diverse services based on wideband communications, such as videoconferences and high-speed Internet access services, have been provided. Due to the advancement of the communications technologies, almost unlimited communication environments have been provided. However, a communication system based on a wireless access has a very low throughput, and is greatly affected by the mobility of a terminal. Also, system capacity in a cellular system is limited by interference between cells, and due to a carrier to interference (C/I) ratio between adjacent cells, the system capacity is remarkably reduced.
Generally, in the cellular system, each cell is divided into several sectors and resources are allocated by sectors, such that a signal to interference ratio can somewhat be reduced. However, in order to obtain high band efficiency for supporting a high-speed service, a technology that can minimize the interference between cells through a transmission scheduling and exquisite resource allocation in addition to the division of a cell into sectors is required.